


【坤农】挑战！24H不理男朋友！（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】挑战！24H不理男朋友！（R）

陈立农没看懂那个发文标志是什么，被蔡徐坤拉着进去的时候越看展柜里的东西越觉得不对劲，等反应过来的时候整张脸都涨红了——老天鹅啊这是情趣用品店诶！有没有搞错啦蔡徐坤仄个烂人！

陈立农当即就要出去，却被蔡徐坤拽着手走不动，拖到展柜面前听他和老板交谈“我家小朋友害羞，有没有什么安全的助兴的”“诶我觉得那个尺寸的可以，你懂的，我经常出差，有时候不在他身边怕他寂寞”“这个还可以在水里玩？这么有趣的吗”，陈立农简直恨不得钻到地缝里面去。

呜呜呜呜不玩了啦这什么羞耻PLAY蔡徐坤怎么可以这样报复他...陈立农甚至可以感觉到那个老板和周围的人们都在打量他，他恨不得把口罩拉上去把眼睛也挡住，忍不住伸手轻轻地掐蔡徐坤的手，过分，太过分了！

然而蔡徐坤只是转过头来轻轻看了他一眼，陈立农就老实不敢动了。

被自己耍了大半天的蔡徐坤大概很生气吧，虽然自己也有不对...但是...

啊天啦谁来救救他，陈立农在心里怨了损友和网友们八百遍，为什么别人玩这个挑战的都没有出现过这种状况啊，早知道是挖坑给自己跳他才不要惹蔡徐坤...

“宝贝 ，抬头。”

陈立农听到蔡徐坤喊自己时下意识地抬头，然后看到一套毛绒绒的兔女郎装的时候整个人像是被闪电劈中。

“果然太合适了。”蔡徐坤看到他的反应，满意地打了个响指价格都不看地让老板帮他装上。

“You've got a cute boy.”老板看着陈立农，无不羡慕地对蔡徐坤说。

蔡徐坤笑了一声，把卡递过去时悄悄凑到陈立农耳边，“既然是一天都不理哥哥，那等会儿回家穿上这个不管我怎么玩，农农都不能有不该有的'反应'哦~”  
陈立农，卒。

“不...嗯啊...不玩了...”

陈立农贴在蔡徐坤胸口，终于忍不住开口求饶，他的穴口都要被蔡徐坤磨得通红，那个穿了还不如不穿的毫无遮盖力的粉色超短裙上已经被糟糕的液体打湿一片，又痛又爽的感觉让他已经跪都跪不住，上半身趴在蔡徐坤身上被对方微微托举地顶弄，蔡徐坤的手还色情地抚摸着陈立农光滑大腿上的黑色网格袜，脸被毛绒绒的兔耳朵道具扫得有点痒，身体却被死死地吸引着恨不得把小兔子钉死在自己怀里。

陈立农终于招架不住地坦白了自己为什么要进行这个24H不理男友挑战，“他们说我是...兔宝宝...我明明...呜...很man好不好...哈啊...”

蔡徐坤心想陈立农一定不知道自己此刻有多媚，他承认他的农农平常是一个阳光清爽小帅哥没错，但是，这完全不影响他在床上的时候是一个粉粉软软的兔宝宝啊。

“那你不是吗？嗯？”蔡徐坤坏心眼地在感觉陈立农快要到达高潮时用全部的自制力停下了动作，逼他回答。

“我...”陈立农下体黏黏腻腻水灵灵的一片，刚刚被顶得欲仙欲死的滋味和现在小穴内部的瘙痒和渴望形成鲜明的对比，他咬了咬下唇，却被蔡徐坤拉下去狠狠地接了个吻。

蔡徐坤的手揉捏着他的乳尖，“别的兔女郎奶子里面可以夹着酒瓶倒香槟呢，那我的小兔子为什么连道个歉都没有诚意啊，嗯？”

陈立农哪里受得住这样的刺激，腰一塌就委屈地想坐下去，可是看着蔡徐坤的眼神他就知道今天如果自己不乖乖开口的话肯定是不会好受的了。

“是...我是坤坤的兔宝宝...”

这一句话刚说完，陈立农还没来得及回味其中的羞耻就被蔡徐坤掐着腰换到了身下，兔耳朵已经掉落了蔡徐坤也不管，他把陈立农的腿打开成漂亮的M型，然后用堪称疯狂的动作把他的兔宝宝肏得再也说不出一句完整的话，最后几乎是在陈立农奶腻的尖叫声里一起到达了高潮。

“你可以在别人面前man帅有型，但是你是我一个人的兔宝宝。”蔡徐坤很明显不会那么轻易就放过陈立农，他亲了亲陈立农的额头，揉着不应期的小立农准备一会儿的第二次，“所以你绝对不可以不理我，听到没？”


End file.
